onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jack
| affiliation = Beasts Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Captain of the Mammoth | epithet = | status = 1 | jva = | bounty = 1,000,000,000 }} Jack "the Drought Damage" is a member of the Beasts Pirates. He is one of the three "Disasters" who serve as Kaido's right hand men and is captain of the Mammoth. He also has ties with the Underworld. He was first briefly mentioned being notified of Caesar Clown's capture from viewers of Caesar's broadcast of the Punk Hazard incident. Appearance Jack's original human form has not been fully shown, however he wears some kind of metal jaw or helmet, bearing a slight resemblance to Morgan's or Jean Ango's. He also wears a coat that has a similar design to what Donquixote Doflamingo and Donquixote Rosinante wears. He also seems to have bloodshot eyes, a beak-like nose, a veined forehead and a thick, light-colored mane of hair. He has two piercings on his right ear. However, his full Zoan form has been fully shown, being that of a large mammoth with long tusks and a trunk, two large pigtails, a large piece of feathery clothing on his back (similar to Doflamingo's coat) and spike-like protrusions on his sides. Personality Jack appears to be very headstrong and reckless, having decided to attack four Marine ships at once, which were carrying powerful Marines, to rescue Doflamingo. He has shown to be extremely impatient, growing angry when one doesn't comply with his orders immediately. He is also rather sadistic, not being above torturing enemies in order to get what he wants. Jack has been shown to be horrendously violent, fearsome, and short-tempered, as one of his subordinates worried how Jack would react once he learned about Caesar Clown's downfall. He has threatened to destroy an entire city should he not get what he wanted, and makes good on his word. His ruthlessness extends to even attacking elderly and children. He has even admitted that he has a love for causing destruction. Some people who have met him even describe these traits as insanity. }} He is shown to be stubborn and unreasonable not unlike his superior Kaido, as seen when the minks tried to tell him that Raizo wasn't on Zou, but he refused to listen or believe them and even bluntly told Inuarashi 'No' when the latter offered to let him search the island without any resistance to see for himself. This, along with him disregarding his crew's comment that attacking Doflamingo's convoy was dangerous, shows that he refuses to listen to logic. He takes his unreasonablility to a point that he actually becomes enraged when someone even tries to reason with him. Also, he is not above fighting dirty as he brought in Caesar Clown's gas weapon to annihilate Zou after the minks put up a formidable fight against his forces. Relationships Crew Kaido Jack is one of his three right-hand men, implying that the Yonko has high levels of trust on him. Allies Donquixote Doflamingo Via his captain Kaido, Jack is allied with Doflamingo, and was willing to to retrieve the former Shichibukai from the Marine convoy carrying him, despite the heavy security. Enemies Mink Tribe Jack was responsible for torturing several minks and destroying the Mokomo Dukedom. As such, he became hated and feared by the Mink Tribe, who have no intention of ever forgiving him. Other Raizo It is unknown what their relationship is to one another, but it can be implied that there is some importance between them, as he would go so far as to attempt in reducing a country to rubble just to find him. Abilities and Powers Being one of Kaido's right-hand men, Jack has authority over the Gifters, Pleasures, and anyone of lesser rank than him. His epithet is named for the fact that when he rampages on an island, it's left in a decaying state like it is suffering a drought. He has a bounty of 1,000,000,000, indicating that he is extremely powerful. Jack was capable of destroying an entire town of minks. He was able to sink two of the four Marine battleships that were part of Doflamingo's convoy, but was no match for the entire fleet carrying Admrial Fujitora and former Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Devil Fruit Jack has eaten an Ancient Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows him to become a mammoth, granting him immense size and strength. He was able to level part of a city just by swinging his trunk. Weapons Jack had access to Caesar Clown's poison gas weapon during his invasion of Zou. He used its power to claim victory over the minks. History Past Seventeen days before Luffy and Law's arrival at Zou, Jack and his men broke through the gate to Mokomo Dukedom, leaving it in ruins and severely injuring the guards. Jack and Sheepshead then told the minks to hand over a ninja known as Raizo. The minks were unable to comply, causing Jack to get exasperated and destroy several buildings with his trunk. As the minks still were unable to disclose the location of Raizo, Jack ordered the Pleasures to lay waste to the countries. However, the minks easily fended them off with Electro, and Monjii warned Jack that every mink was a natural-born warrior ready to fight. The mink asked Jack to talk with the duke, but Jack refused as he ordered the Gifters to attack. As Jack's subordinates were battling the Musketeer Squad, Duke Inuarashi arrived to confront Jack. Inuarashi tried to reason with Jack, saying that he would be allowed to search for the ninja if he ceased the destruction. Jack responded by attacking Inuarashi with his trunk, but the latter easily blocked the strike. Jack and Inuarashi clashed until 6pm arrived. After Inuarashi and his group left the battlefield, Master Nekomamushi arrived to challenge Jack. After he was slammed into the ground, Jack returned to human form, preparing to continue the fight. The minks initially had the upper hand, but Jack brought in Caesar's poison gas weapon, Shinokuni, and claimed victory. After the assault, Jack tied a mink to a post and tortured him to find Raizo. Dressrosa Arc In his first physical appearance, he was tailing the four Marine Ships that were escorting Donquixote Doflamingo to Impel Down. Despite warnings that powerful Marines were guarding him, Jack refused to leave and prepared to attack the Marine ships. Zou Arc After the attack on Doflamingo's Marine escort, it was reported that Jack succeeded in sinking two of the ships, but ultimately fell to the Marines. However, the news was unable to completely confirm his death. Major Battles *Beasts Pirates vs. Mink Tribe **Jack vs. Inuarashi **Jack vs. Nekomamushi *Jack vs. Doflamingo's Marine escort (not shown) Trivia *Jack has the highest known bounty in the series at 1,000,000,000, almost double that of Portgas D. Ace's 550,000,000. It is also the first known bounty in the series to exceed nine figures. *Following the theme of his subordinates Sheepshead and Ginrummy, Jack's name is an allusion to the card game "Blackjack", as well as the "Jack" rank of a playing card, a trait shared with "Joker". References Site Navigation fr:Jack it:Jack Category:Male Characters Category:Pirate Captains Category:Beasts Pirates Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:New World Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Flashback Antagonists